


Dieciséis

by Thomary221B



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Valentine's Day, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Kuroko recibe una llamada de Kagami. Le dice que es una emergencia y va en su ayuda, ¿qué habrá ocurrido?





	Dieciséis

**Author's Note:**

> •Pequeña historia participante en los 14 días de Rockola de febrero del grupo KagaKuro is love.  
> •Canción elegida "Army de Ellie Goulding" (no es Songfic al 100%).   
> •One Shot para San Valentín del día 6.

El calor abrasador de la cuidad le hacía preguntar por qué salió de casa —aunque para él todo era caluroso—. Era increíble que un par de palabras le hacieran volar de tal forma que si tuviera alas estaría danzando en los cielos, y ya hubiera estado con Kagami. 

Pero no, era humano y como cualquier otro tenía que tomar el tren al centro comercial. 

Al centro comercial en un día soleado, un domingo y en el colmo San Valentín. ¿Qué cosa quería Kagami en un día como este? 

—Me tendrá que dar un malteada como recompensa. 

•••

—¡Por fin llegas, Kuroko! 

—Espera, soy invisible, ¿cómo me has visto? 

Kagami ríe elevadamente ante lo dicho por Kuroko y en otras palabras era verdad de algún modo, se aclaró la garganta luego de reír y se acercó al chico de ojos celestes y le dio un suave beso en la frente. 

—¡¿Qué?! 

—Feliz San Valentín. Señor: "No celebro estas fechas porque son comerciales"

Kuroko se ha sonrojado hasta las orejas, por cosas como estás es el porque no le gustaba 14 de febrero —aparte del gasto innecesario—, eran las demostraciones de cariño. 

No es que no le gustara. El problema residía en que no estaba acostumbrado y otras cosas más. 

—Me llamaste diciendo que era una emergencia y resulta que es para una cita, ¿no? —dedució Kuroko. 

—Sep.

—Tres malteadas. Me vas a dar tres malteadas para recompensar todo lo que haré por ti. 

—Ok. En mis planes estaba sobornar a Kuroko con cinco malteadas, pero ya has declarado tus requisitos —sonrió victorioso Kagami.

—Tch. 

Chasqueo Kuroko su lengua porque pudo haber obtenido más malteadas, pero con tres era más que suficiente. Dio un corto suspiro y alzó su mano para entrelazarla con la mano de Kagami. 

—Vamos...

Cuando tomaba la mano de Kagami aquello se sentía como si tuviera un ejército con él. Un ejército que lo protegería contra todo. Que le dabap socorro cuando las paredes de su hogar se agrietaban o derrumbaban.

Y Kagami era gustoso en proteger a su sombra.

•••

—Dije tres malteadas. No dos malteadas y más de dos vasos de cerveza Kagami-kun.

—Somos mayores de edad, hay que aprovechar nuestra libertad. 

Kuroko negó con una sonrisa y se tomó de un sorbo su bebida. Veía el horizonte del mar, habían ido a la playa a una pequeña festividad por el día del amor luego de haber ido por todo el centro comercial, concretando así una cita de dos enamorados. Al frente se alzaba una gran fogata en la arena y alrededor estaban varias parejas bailando y besándose. 

Otros alzando orgullosos las argollas de su boda simbólica. 

—¿Me dices por qué nos casamos? 

—Porque nos amamos. 

—Eso es obvio —refutó Kuroko—. ¿Pero hoy? —carcajeó despacio mientras veía su anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. 

—Estamos pasados con el alcohol por eso lo hicimos y la adrenalina nos llevó a esto —comentó Kagami dejando a su vaso de cerveza vacío. Luego se encaró a Kuroko— ¿Pero no lo íbamos hacer de todas formas en unos años? Solo lo adelantamos. 

—Cállate y bésame. 

Kagami se arrastró al lado de Kuroko y probó sus labios una vez más, una de esas veces que lo repetirán a lo largo de lo que le permitiría la vida. 

En ese beso había entendimiento, se sentían las curas, escocía las heridas, y sobretodo el amor se desbordaba.

Se conocieron con dieciséis años y no se juzgaron. Con 16 supieron que se pertenecían y que por más que negarían su amor en un primer momento terminarían juntos tarde o temprano.

Y a mil kilómetros iban. Era hora de tomar un respiro en ese beso. 

—Te amo, Kuroko. 

—Yo también. 

Kuroko descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami y aguardaba esperanzas en el futuro. En la incertidumbre de la vida cree que los dos no se soltaran. En su memoria asaltó un recuerdo cuando era un niño de parvulario, aquella vez que le preguntó a su abuela. 

«¿Qué es un alma gemela?

Un alma gemela es aquella que te hace una mejor persona, es aquella con quién te complementas y la cual que a pesar de las adversidades estará ahí. Es esa persona la cual es tu mejor amigo, es tu familia y es el amor de tu vida.»

•••

—¿Kagami-kun, cómo se van a llamar nuestros hijos? 

—¿Eh? —Kagami volteó a verle luego de haber ido a la caravana por más bebidas. 

—Quiero tener dos hijos —pronunció Kuroko. 

Kagami arrugó el ceño pensando varias opciones de nombres, pensar con bebidas encima no era bueno e igualmente se las ingenió. 

—Louise y Harry —respondió a la pregunta de Kuroko.

—¿Nombres americanos? 

—No lo son precisamente, pero estamos en Estados Unidos. Sabes que debemos adoptar, ¿no?

—Sí. Me gustan... Louise y Harry —saboreó sus nombres pronunciando despacio. Hace unas semanas que llegaron a Estados Unidos a radicar.

—Vamos a casa, Kuroko. 

Kuroko asintió sabiendo el trasfondo del mensaje que contenía ese "vamos a casa", porque esa mirada que le echaba Kagami no es otra cosa que consumar el deseo. ¿Por qué no el deseo de ambos? 

El alcohol aviva el organismo y aunque es perjudicial, en todo caso no es como si fueran bebedores empedernidos. Kagami tomó la mano de Kuroko y se fueron caminando al paradero en donde tomaran un taxi. Porque esperar el metro no estaba en los planes de Kagami.

~•~

Kuroko quiere quedarse siempre en las noches con Kagami y despertar a su lado todas las mañanas. Quedarse todo el día en la cama enredado entre los brazos del pelirrojo porque acá reconocía las lágrimas del placer y perdía los miedos de una sociedad que es imponente. 

Sí, aunque eso sea un comportamiento imprudente. 

Aunque su cama era lugar tan puro, sucio y crudo. Los vecinos estaban enfadados por el placer que se encarnaba entre esas cuatro paredes. Un paraíso y una zona de guerra.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Kuroko? 

—¿Cómo le voy a explicar a todos que me casé en San Valentín? 

Kagami rió a carcajada limpia por lo dicho y los pucheros de Kuroko que observaba su anillo con tanto fulgor en sus celestes ojos. 

—No lo sé. Pero lo que si sé, es que no estás solo en esto. 

—¿Me protegerás como un ejército? —preguntó.

—Más que eso, Kuroko.

Torció una sonrisa y se abrazó a la cintura de Kagami que le acariciaba los cabellos con una suavidad innata, dejando a Kuroko muy complacido. Aunque sus anteriores palabras ya le había demostrado que haría eso y más. 

Una conversación en la cama podría resultar un enemigo y un aliado, en el caso de ellos la balanza se inclina a un aliado pero sabían que podrían ser prisioneros. 

Donde yacen cuerpos unidos. Nadie más que Kagami y Kuroko fundidos. A dos años de ese encuentro a los dieciséis años, en aquella preparatoria donde realizarían sus primeros sueños.


End file.
